


Породистые тараканы

by Ji_chan



Series: МидоТаки, драбблы [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё у них не как у людей...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Породистые тараканы

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 1: Недо-порно без графики. Мальчики помогают друг другу избавиться от скопившегося напряжения.

_Дисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат Фуджимаки Тадатоши, я же не имею, не извлекаю, не несу ©_

* * *

 

**Что-то странное**

Шин-чан совсем не умеет целоваться.

На втором году старшей школы они учатся в одном классе и делают вместе домашку дома у Мидоримы. Его отец в командировке, а мать в ночной смене и, когда Шинтаро устало садится на диван отдохнуть и снимает очки, Такао что-то накрывает: став коленями на диван и опершись руками о спинку, он просто наклоняется и прикасается губами к губам приятеля.

Ощущения странные, но то, что целоваться Мидорима не умеет – это точно. Это не спишешь на шок: похоже, накрыло их обоих, потому что Шин-чан успел бы оттолкнуть или отодвинуться – движения Такао медленные, даже ленивые. Но он не удивляется и не отталкивает, а отвечает. Пытается ответить. Получается плохо. Тогда Такао зарывается ладонями в его волосы и перемещает губы в сторону: за ухом у большинства людей чувствительная точка. Мидорима откидывает голову на спинку дивана и забирается пальцами под школьную рубашку Такао. Все это так странно и кажется нереальным, потому что ни один из них не издает ни звука, не стонет и даже дыхание у них не сбивается. Но при этом Такао отчетливо чувствует, что у Шинтаро стоит. Впрочем, как и у него самого.

Казунари спускается губами к его шее, убирает руки от чужих волос и тянется расстегнуть ремень на брюках Мидоримы. Руки Шин-чана все еще у него под рубашкой: холодные, с длинными пальцами и ухоженными ногтями, они просто лежат на пояснице и не двигаются, но, когда Такао справляется с поясом, соскальзывают вниз, тремя короткими ловкими движениями расстегивают его собственный ремень и стаскивают брюки вместе с бельем до согнутых колен. А Такао, судя по всему, придется справляться так – Мидорима не привстает на диване, чтобы Такао мог спустить его собственные штаны. Ну и черт с ними.

Обняв одной рукой Шинтаро за шею, Такао упирается лбом ему куда-то в район ключицы и засовывает вторую в трусы. Шин-чан носит боксеры и хотя бы это существенно облегчает дело. Когда Мидорима кладет одну руку на грудь Такао, а второй прикасается к напряженному члену, Казунари сдавленно выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы и это, наверное, первый звук, который раздается с начала. Ну, помимо шелеста одежды, конечно. А руки у Шин-чана все такие же холодные.

Самое ужасное – это то, что у Мидоримы даже дыхание не учащается: несмотря на все старания Такао, он дышит глубоко и ровно. Сам же Казунари только силой воли душит стоны и сильнее жмурится, спрятав лицо на груди Шинтаро – чтобы тот не увидел, какого труда ему это стоит. Что за выдержка у этого парня?!

Когда пальцы на груди Такао неожиданно начинают царапать кожу, он поднимает лицо и удивленно открывает глаза: дыхание Мидоримы все такое же ровное, не поймешь, чувствует ли он хоть что-то, а тут вдруг ногти. От того, что он видит, у Такао в момент вышибает воздух из легких. Он точно знает, что его собственный взгляд сейчас отражает массу эмоций – от смятения и удовольствия до страха. А взгляд Мидоримы абсолютно спокойный и… уверенный? Как будто не происходит ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Такой взгляд у него бывает во время баскетбольного матча, когда он отталкивает мяч в броске со средней линии, и тут же разворачивается, направляется в защиту, походя бросив ему: "Такао, возвращаемся". Когда он точно знает, что попадет. Мидорима улыбается краем губ и Такао не выдерживает – со стоном впившись зубами в плечо Шинтаро, он кончает. Мидорима кончает минутой позже, но Такао все это время не поднимает горящего от смущения лица.

– Шин-чан, что это было? – спрашивает Такао полчаса спустя, когда Мидорима выходит из душа в белом пушистом халате, с полотенцем на плечах и мокрыми волосами. На носу у него снова очки, а в руках он держит две банки с шируко, одну из которых бросает Такао. Казунари принял душ первым и уже успел переодеться в пижамные шорты и футболку, которые взял с собой для ночевки. Он сидит на диване, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

Шинтаро не отвечает, только приподнимает бровь, как бы указывая, что ответ очевиден. Для него возможно, но не для Такао.  
– Кто мы теперь? Это дружба со специальными бонусами или просто случайный трах? Или что?

Теперь Мидорима откровенно удивлен – он несколько раз моргает и поправляет очки на носу, прежде чем ответить:

– Такао, я не занимаюсь… такими вещами… с кем попало, – и, кажется, его действительно злит эта мысль. – А с людьми, которые могут зваться моими друзьями, тем более. И меня глубоко шокирует, что ты мог предположить подобное.

Такао открывает рот для ответа, но сказать что-то ему удается не сразу из-за шока и осознания.

– То есть, мы теперь встречаемся, да? – и по лицу расползается ухмылка. Мидорима краснеет и отворачивается. После всего, что уже было, он краснеет только сейчас. Странный. Но Такао это нравится.

– Шин-чан, знаешь... ты отвратительно целуешься. – Мидорима оборачивается, гневно сверкая глазами, но шумно втягивает воздух, обнаружив Такао не на диване, а рядом с собой, практически вплотную. Казунари смотрит на него снизу вверх и протягивает руку к мокрым волосам. – Тебе просто жизненно необходима практика.


End file.
